North American WCQ 2011 Special: Yugi vs. Yusei
North American World Championship Qualifier 2011 Special: Yugi vs. Yusei was a scripted Duel that took place during the 2011 North American World Championship Qualifier in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on July 17, 2011. Dan Green and Greg Abbey reprised their roles as Yami Yugi and Yusei Fudo. This duel is the first in a tradition of inviting voice actors to perform scripted duels with anime rules at tournaments. Synopsis A female announcer arrives and explains how, following the events of Bonds Beyond Time, the question was posed of who would win in a duel between Yugi and Yusei. Two reporters conducted a poll as Green and Abbey voice the game as two duelists portray the moves on a screen. Yugi takes the first move, although Yusei wins the first battle of the duel. On the next round of turns, Yugi plays his iconic "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast", but Yusei surprises Yugi by countering with a Synchro Monster: "Junk Warrior". As Yusei continues to hold the upper hand, he is able to summon his signature card: "Stardust Dragon". However, with a slew of Forbidden Spell Cards, Yugi is able to set up three of his most iconic monsters: "Dark Magician Girl", "Dark Magician", "Buster Blader". In response, Yusei also swarms with three monsters of his own, enabling him to upgrade his "Stardust Dragon" into "Shooting Star Dragon". Yugi also takes his own signature monster, "Dark Magician", to perform his second Fusion Summon into "Dark Paladin". "Shooting Star Dragon's" ability to negate attacks by temporarily removing itself from the field prevents Yugi from using "Dark Paladin" to destroy it in battle; however, Yugi takes advantage of "Shooting Star Dragon's" momentary absence to use "De-Fusion", allowing him to suddenly summon both "Dark Magician" and "Buster Blader" to attack and win the duel. Yugi congratulates Yusei for the duel, and Yusei refers back to him as the Pharaoh. The show concludes with a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series and Tristan Taylor (who Abbey also voices). Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yusei Fudo '''Turn 1: Yami Yugi' Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700) in Defense Position and sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Speed Warrior" (900/400) in Attack Position. The effect of "Speed Warrior" activates at the start of Yusei's battle phase, doubling its ATK until the end of the Battle Phase (900/400 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks and destroys "Alpha". At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires (1800/400 → 900/400). Yusei sets a card ("Limiter Overload"). Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "Pot of Greed" to draw 2 cards. Yugi activates "Polymerization", fusing "Berfomet" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (2100/1800) in Attack Position. "Chimera" attacks and destroys "Speed Warrior" (Yusei 4000 → 2800). Turn 4: Yusei Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500), whose effect activates since it was Normal Summoned, allowing Yusei to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. He uses them to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks "Chimera", but Yugi activates "Spellbinding Circle" to stop the attack and reduce the ATK of "Junk Warrior" by 700. Yusei chains "Double Cyclone" from his hand to destroy "Limiter Overload" and "Spellbinding Circle". The effect of "Limiter Overload" since it was sent to the Graveyard, Special Summoning "Speed Warrior" from Yusei's Graveyard in Defense Position. "Junk Warrior" attacks and destroys "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yugi: 4000 → 3800). Since "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" was destroyed, its last effect activates, Special Summoning "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) from Yugi's Graveyard in Defense Position. Yusei sets a card ("Scrap-Iron Scarecrow"). Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "Graceful Charity" to draw 3 cards before discarding 2 cards ("Kuriboh" and "Buster Blader"). He Tributes "Gazelle" to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks "Speed Warrior" but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. The last effect of "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" sets itself on the field again instead of sending it to the Graveyard. Yugi sets a card ("Dust Tornado"). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei Tributes "Speed Warrior" to Tribute Summon "Salvage Warrior" (1900/1600) in Attack Position. Since "Salvage Warrior" Tribute Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yusei to Special Summoning "Junk Synchron" from his Graveyard. Yugi activates "Dust Tornado" to destroy Yusei's set "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Yusei uses "Salvage Warrior" and "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Stardust Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Dark Magician Girl", but Yugi activates "Magical Hats" to hide "Dark Magician Girl" in one of four "Magical Hats". "Stardust Dragon" and "Junk Warrior" attack and destroy two of the hats, but both are empty. Yusei sets 2 cards. Turn 7: Yami Yugi After he releases "Dark Magician Girl" from one of the "Magical Hats", Yugi activates "Card of Sanctity", allowing both players draw until they have 6 cards in their hand. Yugi activates "Sage's Stone" to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from his hand in Attack Position, since he controls "Dark Magician Girl". Yugi then activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Buster Blader" (2600/2100) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Buster Blader" gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster that Yusei controls or has in his Graveyard. There is currently one ("Buster Blader": 2600 → 3100/2300). Yugi activates "Magic Formula", equipping it to "Dark Magician Girl" and increasing her ATK by 700 (2000/1700 → 2700/1700). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" (Yusei 2800 → 2400), "Buster Blader" attacks and destroys "Stardust Dragon" (Yusei 2400 → 1800). "Dark Magician" attacks directly, but Yusei activates "Defense Draw" to make the damage from "Dark Magician's" attack 0 and draw 1 card. Yugi sets a card. During the End Phase, Yusei activates "Miracle's Wake" to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" from his Graveyard in Defense Position since "Stardust Dragon" was destroyed by battle this turn. Turn 8: Yusei Yusei activates discards "Damage Eater" to activate "One for One", allowing him to Special Summon "Turbo Synchron" (100/500) from his hand in Defense Position. He Special Summons "Boost Warrior" (300/200) from his hand in Defense Position since he controls a Tuner monster. Yusei uses "Turbo Synchron" and "Boost Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" (200/1500) in Defense Position. Yusei activates the effect of "Formula Synchron", which allows him to draw 1 card once per turn. He uses "Formula Synchron" and "Stardust Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" (3300/2500) in Attack Position ("Buster Blader": 3100 → 3600/2300). "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Dark Magician Girl" but Yugi activates "Magic Cylinder" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Yusei equal to the current ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon". However, Yusei Banishes "Damage Eater" from his Graveyard to gain Life Points equal to the amount he would have taken from "Magic Cylinder", instead (Yusei 1800 → 5100). Yusei Normal Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" (800/800) in Defense Position and sets a card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi "Buster Blader" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yusei activates "Miracle Locus" to increase "Shooting Star Dragon's" ATK for the turn (3300/2500 → 4300/2500) while allowing Yugi to draw 1 card. "Shooting Star Dragon" destroys "Buster Blader" but Yugi takes no battle damage from the battle due to the last effect of "Miracle Locus". "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Quillbolt Hedgehog". Yugi pays 800 Life Points (Yugi: 3800 → 3000) to activate "Premature Burial" and Special Summon "Buster Blader" (2600 → 3600/2300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yugi then activates "Polymerization" to use "Dark Magician" and "Buster Blader" to Fusion Summon "Dark Paladin" (2900/2400) in Attack Position. "Dark Paladin" gains 500 ATK for every Dragon-Type monster on the field and in any Graveyard. There are currently two (2900/2400 → 3900/2400). Turn 10: Yusei Yusei "Battle Waltz", intending to Special Summon a "Waltz Token" with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as "Shooting Star Dragon", but Yugi chains the effect of "Dark Paladin" since a Spell Card was activated, discarding "Jack's Knight" to negate the activation of "Battle Waltz" and destroy it. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Girl" (Yugi 3000 → 2000). Since "Magic Formula" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, Yugi gains 1000 Life Points (Yugi 2000 → 3000). Turn 11: Yami Yugi "Dark Paladin" attacks "Shooting Star Dragon" but Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" since an attack was declared, to banish itself until the End Phase, and negate that attack. Yugi then activates "De-Fusion" to return "Dark Paladin" to his Extra Deck, as well as Special Summon both "Dark Magician" (2500/1000) and "Buster Blader" (2600 → 3100/2300) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" and "Buster Blader" attack directly (Yusei 5100 → 0). Video Featured Cards Notes Trivia * Ironically, "Buster Blader" appears in the artwork of "Miracle Locus" as the monster gaining the ATK-boost from "Miracle Locus", but it is the opponent of the monster which "Miracle Locus" gave the ATK-boost during this duel. * Some people think that Yusei could have used "Shooting star dragon" effect on Yugi's "Dark paladín" in turn 10. However this is not true, since "Battle waltz" was negated and is not considered on the field, "Shooting star dragon" can't use it's effect. Also, Yugi could have set "Sage's stone" before activating "Card of sanctity" to draw an extra card. Category:Scripted Duels